I Still Caring You
by Anagata Lady Okita
Summary: Okita Sougo memang sering bolos dalam berpatroli. Seperti hari ini. Tapi suatu hal menarik perhatiannya sehingga Sougo melakukan tugas shinsenguminya. RnR? /CANON/ OKIKAGU


**SUMMARY: **** Okita Sougo memang sering bolos dalam berpatroli. seperti hari ini. tapi suatu hal menarik perhatiannya sehingga Sougo melakukan tugas shinsenguminya. RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berambut gelap kehijau-hijauan terlihat gelisah di depan kedai ramen. Sebenarnya pria itu tidak gelisah, tapi lebih tepatnya adalah merasa emosi.

Sudah dua jam Hijikata—nama pria itu-mencari kapten divisi satu shinsengumi yang memiliki mata berwarna _ruby_ itu. Hari ini, Sougo dan Yamazaki bertugas patroli keliling Edo. Tapi tadi Hijikata tidak sengaja melihat Yamazaki berpatroli sendirian saat ia sedang berjalan menuju supermarket untuk membeli Mayonais yang sudah hampir habis di markas shinsengumi. Dan jawaban tidak tahu-lah yang Hijikata dapat dari Yamazaki saat dia bertanya 'dimana Sougo?'

Hijikata meregangkan otot kakinya sebentar. Sudah dua jam ia mencari Sougo namun sampai sekarang belum ketemu juga. dan itu semua mampu membuat urat-urat wajah Hijikata menyembul menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau, Sougo." Geram Hijikata. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit rokok yang sedang dihisapnya tersebut.

Hijikata mengambil walky talky miliknya dan kembali mencoba menghubungi Sougo.

"SOUGO!" panggil Hijikata dengan suara keras sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang berada di dalam kedai ramen melihat ke Hijikata tidak peduli, ia tidak akan membuang-buang waktu untuk minta maaf. sebagai wakil komandan ia harus bertanggung jawab atas kapten divisi satu yang bernama Okita Sougo itu.

Tidak butuh waktu satu menit untuk menunggu jawaban, "...ada apa, Hijikata-san?"

Hijikata semakin kuat menggigit rokok yang berada di belah kedua bibirnya. "DIMANA KAU SEKARANG, HAH?!"

"Di taman." jawab Sougo dengan nada tenang seakan tidak sadar atas kemarahan Hijikata yang sudah mencapai tingkat internasional itu.

Hijikata membuang rokok yang sedari tadi dihisapnya ke sembarang tempat. tidak peduli bahwa dia sedang berada di tempat umum dan bisa saja merusak image Shinsengumi.

Kalau tidak salah tadi Hijikata juga sudah mencari pangeran sadis itu di taman tapi tidak ada. Hijikata mulai curiga bahwa Sougo hanya berbohong untuk membuat dirinya tambah lelah dengan pergi ke taman kembali.

Hijikata menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok warung ramen tersebut, "Jangan bohong, teme. Katakan yang sejujurnya. Tadi aku sudah ketaman dan kau tidak ada!" semprot Hijikata.

Terdengar suara dengusan di walky talky Hijikata, "Datang saja dan lihat sendiri. Aku benar-benar berada di taman."

Mendengar balasan Sougo, Hijikata segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman dengan gontai disertai perasaan jengkel.

**.**

**.**

**I STILL CARING YOU**

**SORACHI HIDEAKI |**空知 英秋

**OKITA SOUGO|KAGURA YATO**

**OKIKAGU**

**DRAMA|ROMANCE**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING: TYPO(S), LITTLE OOC, CANON, ETC**

SREEK

Pintu kamar Kagura atau lebih tepatnya pintu lemari terbuka pelan. Terlihat Kagura turun dari lemari dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan sayu. Tak lupa dengan piyama tidurnya yang kusut dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat putih bersih, sekarang dihiasi dengan semburat-semburat merah pada kedua pipinya.

Dengan pelan Kagura membuka soju dan terlihatlah oleh mata birunya cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela.

Kagura mengerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya rabun. Dan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit saat berjalan ataupun berdiri.

Perlahan tangan mungilnya memegang keningnya sendiri.

Panas. Ditambah rasa sakit kepala yang luar biasa.

Kagura menghela nafas. Dirinya demam sekarang. Berusaha ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu yorozuya dan berharap bertemu 'ayah dan ibu'nya disana.

Tapi setelah dirinya sampai di ruang tamu...sepi. Tidak ada suara kehidupan yang lain selain suara nafas memburu dari mulut kecil gadis Yato tersebut.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap secarik kertas kuning di atas meja tamu. Ia pun mengambilnya dan membacanya.

Kagura-chan, aku dan Gin-san sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan sarapan. Persediaan bahan-bahan di Yorozuya habis. Maaf meninggalkanmu. Karena Kagura-chan sepertinya tidur nyenyak sekali. Aku datang jam sembilan pagi dan Kagura-chan belum bangun juga. Tunggu kepulangan kami. Ah ya, Gin-san tiba-tiba saja berjanji membelikanmu sukonbu hari ini.

Kagura tersenyum ketika membacanya. Yah...Shinpachi itu bagaikan seorang ibu dimatanya. Walaupun Shinpachi sering marah juga karena panggilan anehnya itu. Yang benar saja. Shinpachi itu lelaki tulen. Dan Gin-chan..memang seperti ayahnya. Baik sekali Gin-chan hari ini sehingga berjanji membelikannya sukonbu.

Kagura terdiam sejenak. Lalu disimpannya kembali kertas kuning itu di meja. Sekarang Kagura bingung harus melakukan apa. Bukan Kagura namanya kalau hanya diam, diam, dan diam. Dia tahu, biasanya orang yang sakit demam pasti akan tidur saja karena kepalanya yang teramat sakit. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Kagura. Bukannya sakit demam Kagura tidak terlalu menyakitkan, Kagura juga merasakan pusing yang amat sangat. Tapi bukan Kagura namanya kalau hanya 'diam'.

Oleh karena itu, Kagura nekat untuk mandi dan berencana membeli obat sendirian. Dia juga tidak mau Gin dan Shinpachi tahu sehingga merepotkan keduanya.

.

.

Hijikata berdecak kesal dan kembali mendekatkan walky talky ke mulutnya yang sudah menghisap rokok Baru. Sekarang dirinya sudah berada di taman tapi si pangeran sadist itu tetap tidak terlihat.

"Sougo-teme! tunjukan dirimu! dimana kau sekarang!?" bentak Hijikata dengan penuh emosi.

"Disini." jawab Sougo dengan singkat, padat, namun tidak jelas.

"Dimana, bodoh? aku sudah capek mencarimu! bahkan untuk melilihat sekeliling saja aku merasa tidak sanggup!"

"Hijikata-san telalu berlebihan. Aku disini. Di atas pohon yang berada di belakangmu."

mendengar itu, Hijikata segera membalikkan badannya dan terlihatlah Sougo yang sedang meloncat turun dari ata pohon dan mulai santai berjalan mendektinya.

"Maa. Maa, Hijikata-san sepertinya harus meningkatkan keahliannya untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang. Aku takut Hijikata-san tidak bisa mendeteksi penjahat yang bersembunyi di dekat Hijiata-san. Bagaimana jika penjahat itu mau membunuh Hijikata-san? penjahat itu bisa menerkam Hijikata-san dari belakang. Tapi bukannya itu bagus, eh?" ujar Sougo panjang lebar sambil melepaskan penutup mata yang sudah berumur itu dari lehernya.

Hijikata mendelik kesal dan tampaklah beberapa urat timbul di kedua pipinya.

"Kurang ajar! hentikan omongan anehmu! aku kan sudah bilang! aku lelah! dan...apa yang kau lakukan disini? kau pasti tidur, kan?! lihat matamu yang sedikit memerah dan penutup matamu itu!" ucap Hijikata yang tak kalah panjang lebarnya dengan pandangan menusuk ke arah Sougo.

Tapi Sougo tidak merasa takut atau merasa bersalah. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang hanya menunjukan ekspresi datar.

Sebelum memasukkan penutup mata kesayangannya ke dalam kantong celana shinsenguminya, mata rubynya sempat melihat penutup matanya dengan pandangan seolah berkata: 'masuklah-kedalam-celanaku-dan-tidak-usah-takut-de ngan-si-mayora-itu.'

"Sudahlah Hijikata-san. Lebih baik Hijikata-san kembali patroli" Sougo memberi saran.

Hijikata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah datar Sougo, "SEBENARNYA YANG PATROLI HARI INI SIAPA, HAH?!"

Hijikata menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul wajah orang didepannya. Tangan kanannya terkepal erat dan tangan kirinya menggenggam walky talky dengan kuat.

"Cepatlah -san ingin berpatroli denganku? maaf, aku tidak mau berpatroli dengan Hijikata-san. Pergilah. Dan aku harap Hijikata-san tidak kembali pulang ke shinsengumi." kata Sougo tenang.

Merasa muak dengan bawahannya yang kurang ajar tersebut, Hijikata berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan pangeran sadist itu sendirian. Lagi pula siapa yang berpatroli, hah!

"TEME! Kau yang berpatroli! cepat temani Yamazaki! dan ingat Sougo, umurmu sudah 20 tahun. jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil yang selalu ingin tidur siang!" ujar Hijikata sembari memulai langkahnya untuk berjalan menjauh.

Sougo tidak menjawab. Namun kedua matanya memerhatikan punggung tegap hijikata terus pergi menjauh. sebelum Hijikata mengjauh, Sougo mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya menatap ketanah tempat dia berpijak.

Mata rubynya terpejam sebentar. Lalu mendengus kesal karena harus memulai patrolinya yang melelahkan.

Matanya terbuka perlahan dan kaki jenjangnya muali bersiap untuk melangkah. Namun, sesorang yang sangat dia kenal dan begitu familiar terlihat oleh pandangannya.

Orang itu lebih pendek dari Sougo.

Orang itu adalah gadis berpakaian cheongsam terusan dengan pendek sekitar 10 cm di atas lutut yang berwarna merah muda. Rambut kemerah-merahannya yang biasanya berkibar nakal sekarang terlihat diam. Hanya bergoyang pelan terkena angin, bukan karena jalannya yang begitu bersemangat.

Kulit wajahnya yang biasanya putih cerah di mata Sougo kini dihiasi oleh semburat-semburat merah.

Tentu saja gadis itu adalah China Musume, rivalnya.

'Ada yang berbeda dengan si China' batin Sougo.

Kagura menyadari keberadaan kapten divisi satu shinsengumi itu sedang memerhatikannya.

Dalam hati dia berharap agar Sougo tidak mengajaknya berkelahi seperti biasa. Berjalan saja sudah membuat kepalanya sakit apalagi kalau harus menendang, memukul, meloncat, salto atau sebagainya?

Kagura baru selangkah lagi akan melewati Sougo namun pemuda itu dengan cepat menghampirinya dan membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Kau kenapa, China? tidak seperti biasanya." tanya Sougo dengan wajah datar.

Kagura mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Sougo.

"Beli sesuatu." jawab Kagura dengan suara sedikit serak.

Kagura merutuki dirinya. Dia lupa minum dulu sebelum pergi sehingga suaranya serak. Dan itu pasti membuat dirinya terlihat lemah. Dan dia tidak suka!

Sougo terdiam. Melihat Kagura yang mendongak melihat wajahnya membuat dirinya dapat semakin jelas melihat wajah Kagura.

Wajah kecilnya dipenuhi sedikit peluh dan wajahnya memerah.

Sougo tahu sekarang. Si China Musume sedang sakit.

Tangan kanan Sougo terangkat dan menyentuh kening Kagura dengan sedikit..lembut? Sebenarnya Sougo tidak mau melakukan ini namun tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk menyentuh kening Kagura.

'Panas sekali...'

Sougo menurunkan tangannya dan menatap mata biru Kagura dengan intens.

"Mana Sadaharu? kenapa kau harus berjalan? kau kan bisa berada di tunggangannya." tanya Sougo.

"Sadaharu tidur. dan aku tidak mau mengganggunya"

"Payungmu?"

"Aku lupa menyimpannya dimana."

"Danna? Shinpachi?"

"Mereka pergi sebelum aku bangun untuk membeli bahan makanan."

Sougo menghela nafas. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan segera berjongkok membelakangi Kagura. " Cepat naik. China" ucap Sougo. Atau lebih tepatnya memerintah.

Kagura tertegun. Ternyata seorang sadist bisa menjadi otang yang baik walau..err, sedikit.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Sougo menepuk punggungnya dan kembali berkata, "Ayo cepat naik. Akan aku antarkan kau membeli obat dan setelah itu aku akan membawamu ke Yorozuya."

Kagura menelan ludah dan akhirnya menuruti perintah Sougo walau sedikit ragu. Dengan perlahan tubuhnya ia sandarkan di punggung tegap Sougo yang lebih besar dari tubuh langsingnya. Dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu kanan Sougo.

Tiba-tiba sensani aneh mendatangi perutnya. rasanya seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Wajah putihnya yang memerah karena sait jadi tambah memerah. Jantungnya pun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tapi...Kagura menganggap dirinya merasa nyaman di gendongan Sougo.

Sougo segera mengangkat tubuh kecil Kagura. Dirasakannya punggungnya memanas. Lehernya juga merasa hangat karena terkena hembusan dari hidung kecil Kagura. Namun ada yang lebih hangat lagi. Dadanya terasa hangat dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

'Uuuh..perasaan apa ini?' tanya Sougo pada dirinya sendiri.

Sougo mulai berjalan ke jalan yang tadi dilalui Hijikata. Diam-diam Sougo merasa nyaman dengan tubuh Kagura yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Yah..saling memberi kehangatan.

Dalam hati Sougo 'SEDIKIT' meminta maaf kepada Hijikata karena kembali menunda rencana patrolinya. Tapi bukannya menolong seorang warga Edo juga tugas seorang Shinsengumi?

Baiklah, Sougo merasa dirinya tak perlu untuk minta maaf pada Hijikata.

.

.

.

Hijikata keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sougo. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mengintip untuk memastikan apakah pangeran sadist itu akan patroli atau melanjutkan aktivitas tidur merepotkannya. Namun dirinya malah mendapatkan pertunjukan menyenangkan dari bawahannya itu. Kali ini dia maafkan kalau Sougo tidak patroli.

Sama seperti yang dipikirkan Sougo, Hijikata berpikir, "Menolong warga Edo juga tugas shinsengumi, kan?"

OWARIII~~~

Akhirnyaa~~ fic pertamaku selesai...

sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama, mungkin sudah yang ke 12. tapi fic inilah yang aku putuskan untuk di publish terlebih dahulu. Aku ini sudah berencana menjadi author sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, tapi kesibukan sekolah membuatku tidak punya waktu luang untung mempublish semua fic ku...hehe, gomen minna, malah jadi curhat, hehe..

YOSH! sekian dariku, tunggu ficku yang lain dari fan dom yang berbeda juga, yah~~ ^^b

Mind to Review?


End file.
